Disappearance and Reappearance
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Apollo disappears suddenly and everyone believes he had somehow faded. Artemis is left alone. As centuries pass she charged so much that people won't believe she was any other way. Now 600 years after Apollo's 'Death' someone stumbles onto Olympus. Everything will once again change...ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Apollo disappears suddenly and everyone believes he had somehow faded. Artemis is left alone. As centuries pass she charged so much that people won't believe she was any other way. Now 600 years after Apollo's 'Death' someone stumbles onto Olympus. Everything will once again change...

* * *

Apollo/Artemis

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

**Disappearance and Reappearance **

* * *

Artemis was happy that Apollo's punishment was over. She didn't think she could have coped with it being much longer.

Artemis waited on her throne with the Council waiting for Apollo and the others to appear. But a small part of Artemis felt that something was wrong. Shouldn't he be here by now? She knew Zeus had told them a battle had happened at Camp. With Apollo facing Nero. But that was hours ago. Where was he?

Suddenly a minor Goddess comes in.

"My Lords and Ladies the demigods are here", she says

Artemis frowns demigods? But her brother should be a God again.

"Bring them in", Zeus tells her

Only four demigods come in looking a bit worse for wear. Artemis saw her Lieutenant Thalia and was glad she was alive. She saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. She saw her brothers companion Meg was there looking red in the eyes. But where was Apollo? Where was her brother?

"Demigods!" Zeus booms

But before he could carry on Meg approaches the Throne of Artemis.

Meg didn't know how to tell Apollo's twin the news but she knew SHE had too. It was her fault and That Artemis her close friends/brothers sister deserved to hear the news from her.

So Meg approaches the girl giant she recognised as Artemis and bowed before her.

"Lady Artemis", Meg begins bowing

"Meg McCaffrey why do you approach my daughter and not me?" Zeus booms

Meg just glares at Zeus.

"Because she deserves the right of hearing first", Meg replies

"What happened?" Artemis asks the girl feeling dread in her gut

"My Lady during the fight with Nero. I was knocked down while fighting and Apollo...Apollo came in front of me he was so busy helping me with the monsters that he didn't see Nero behind him. But we were too late to warn him. He was...he was stabbed from the back. He DID glow gold but when he collapsed and didn't get up we realised he was more hurt then appeared. I quickly took out Nero before he could do more damage. But the damage was done when I got to Apollo he was...he was...", Meg struggles to say it

"What?" Artemis asks her throat constricting

Thalia looks at her Mistress sadly and whistled. The doors of the throne room open again. And six demigods appeared carrying a body wrapped in a shroud that had the sun and bow on it. The six demigods were all children of her brother. They included Will, Austin, Kayla and three others. They gently placed the body on the ground. Tears freely falling down their faces. Unashamed.

They carried the body towards the Goddess. Artemis knew who it was nobody had to say anything. The Gods were all in shock. But Artemis shut down her emotions and shrunk down to normal size and approached the body of the person she loved the most.

The Demigods bow to her and move aside. Artemis kneels down to the wrapped head of the body and gently pulls back the shroud. Artemis had to hold back her sob when she saw the mortal face of her brother. His heart no longer beating. Artemis realised he looked now so young in death.

"Phoebus Apollon", Artemis says his full name

"What happened?" Zeus yells

Artemis didn't look at her father or the demigods she just touched her brothers cold face gently. He was gone. Long gone.

"Hades why didn't you tell us!" She hears her father yell

"His soul isn't in the Underworld brother. I didn't know he passed. But that doesn't mean he is truly dead", Hades replies sadly

Artemis looks up at he assembled Gods. Her face was blank.

"He deserves to be sent off probably father", Artemis replies softly

The Council looked at Artemis and were surprised that she was so _calm_. There wasn't even tears brewing in her eyes.

"Yes we will do so...", Zeus starts

"A pyre will be on Delos. He deserves to Rest In Peace were it all began", Artemis decides

"So be it. Tonight we will send him off. We will do it properly. Hermes gather the demigods so they can honour him. Hephaestus, Ares make the pyre. Athena make sure Apollo's...body is ready", Zeus orders, "Artemis..."

"I will send him on his way. It has to be me. I'll meet you all on Delos", Artemis replies disappearing

Nobody stopped her but they wondered what she would do. What would they do with Apollo?

* * *

_Night..._

* * *

The pyre of Apollo had been built by Gods, Demigods, Dryads and Satyrs. Apollo was placed on top of the pyre wrapped in a golden shroud.

Everyone was gathered and waited for Artemis. The Moon coming out was dark showing the Moon Goddesses grief.

Suddenly Artemis appears she was not in her 12-year-old form though. She appeared to be in her twenties. She approached the pyre and levitated herself to the top. Everyone saw her pull out a familiar Golden Bow she put it in Apollo's hand. Then they saw her pull a necklace off her neck.

Artemis looked at the necklace Apollo had given her so long ago. It was time it went back to its owner. So he would have a piece of her wherever he ended up.

She puts it on the body of her brothers neck. Making sure one of his free hands was clasping it.

"Apollo, my twin, I will always love you. I'm sorry I wasn't a good sister. Wherever you are I hope your at peace. Know you will never be far from my heart or thoughts. I am so, so sorry I couldn't save you or help you Little Brother", Artemis whispers kissing his forehead

She lets a tear fall on his face. Nobody saw her tear when she landed back on the ground. Artemis stepped back from the pyre and draw her silver bow. The children of Apollo also draw their bows along with the Hunters. But it would be Artemis who would start it.

Drawing the arrow back and lighting it on fire she looks at the pyre she hesitates for a second. This was her brother. Her twin. She should never be doing this. Apollo had been immortal. But Zeus took that away.

Artemis took a deep breath and realising the burning arrow at the pyre it hit the top bursting into fire. The children of Apollo follow along with the Hunters. Soon the pyre was well alight.

Everyone watches the pyre. But they leave after a while soon it was only Artemis and Zeus as the pyre turned to ash in the wind.

"Artemis...", Zeus says trying to take her hand

"Don't you dare", Artemis whispers harshly to him

"Please...", Zeus starts

Artemis turns to him her eyes burning with anger.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't turned him mortal he would never have died. If you had let me go to him I could have saved him! I will _never _forgive you for this. Ever", Artemis tells him

"Daughter please...", Zeus tries again

"Go to Tartarus _Zeus_. You will never be my father again. Because it will be a cold day in hell before I _ever_ forgive you so don't hold your breath", Artemis spits out of him

Zeus flinches at how much hate was in his daughters voice.

"I hope you can live with yourself", Artemis tells him flashing out

* * *

Artemis appears in a clearing she was trembling as her emotions started to come out. The pain in her heart was all consuming. She had lost her brother. Her wonderful. Bright. Funny little brother. Her twin was gone. Forever out of her reach.

She stumbles when the pain got too much she fell to her kneels with a scream of pure agony, despair and grief. All wildlife in the area rushed away from the clearing. The wilderness became dead around Artemis.

Artemis cries on his hands and knees. Tears fall on the now dead grass. She didn't think she would ever be the same. And she was right. She wouldn't ever be the same. How could she when her other half was gone? As she cried a new constellation developed in the sky...

* * *

Centuries passed by since the death of Apollo. Everyone had held hope what Hades said might be true that he wasn't truly dead. But as time went people gave up hope.

Meg had become a Goddess of Redemption, Rebirth and Plants. Demigods had been made immortal including Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Conner & Travis Stroll, Katie Gardiner, Clarisse La Rue and Chrus Rodriguez, also three children of Apollo were granted immortality. Will Solace, Jayla Knowles and Austin Lakes became immortal to continue on their fathers legacy.

As for Artemis nobody could compare the Goddess to her previous self. Gone was the 12-year-old form. Gone was the light in her eyes. Gone was the kind Goddess. Gone was the bright moon.

In her place was a woman in her late 20's. Her eyes held no emotion. She rarely talked unless needed too. She was harsh and stern with her Hunters. The moon hadn't shined bright sense Apollo's death. The woman also showed her hatred for Zeus. Never calling him father and never obeying or following his orders. And they saw when she looked at Zeus, her look was full of hate.

Artemis had held out hope for a couple of years that her brothers true form would make a Reappearance but it seemed his true form was a permeant Disappearance.

Artemis had suffered more grief in the centuries that passed. Her mother Leto had faded not long after Apollo died. So Artemis felt alone.

But she never let any emotion show. She thought those days were long gone. As she watched the night and her moon turn to day and the sun come out. She missed the days when the sun felt like _him_. She couldn't even _say _his name. But nothing could be done.

Artemis had heard Zeus try to pass Apollo's domains on but they seemed not to be able to pass on.

So the sun never comforted her really anymore. But it did help to watch the night turn to day. A reminder of good times long gone. Times that were far gone from her reach and grasp...

* * *

_Olympus..._

* * *

A figure stumbled onto Olympus. He had woken up not long ago and was confused about what was going on. He didn't even know why he woke up where he did.

He walks through Olympus and he saw Minor Gods and Goddesses and natural Spirts gasp seeing him. They dropped what they were holding and just stared at him.

The man wondered why they looked so shocked. A couple had even fainted!

He reaches the throne room to hear the murmur of voices.

"Has anyone got any concerns for the Council", he hears Zeus's voice, which sounded so tired.

"Not any new ones father", he hears Athena say, sounding just as tired.

The figure pushes open the door. The members of the Council turn to see Who had interrupted them and gasps went through the room as they recognised the figure.

The figure looked at the Council and saw only 12 people were in their seats. And the one he wanted and expected to see was not there. Her throne stood empty.

"Apollo?" The Council whisper

"In the flesh! Why are you looking at me like that?" The figure Apollo asks looking at them confused

"That is not possible", Athena mumbles

"He can't be Apollo", Hermes mutters

Apollo was about to say something when Hestia got off her throne and walked towards him. She looked at him seeming to read him. Then after several moments she broke into a smile and pulled him into a tight hug.

That broke the ice. Everyone got off their thrones and hugged Apollo tightly. Apollo was shocked at their sign of affection. Even his father had hugged him!

"What is going on?" Apollo asks, "Your acting like someone died!"

That sobers the Gods up.

"You don't know?" Athena asks

"Know what? And where is Artemis?" Apollo asks

Zeus sighs, "Come with me"

Zeus grabbed Apollo's shoulder and flashed them off Olympus. They appeared in a clearing where a statue of two figures was with a plaque

Apollo was shocked to see it was him. The two figures were him. One in his mortal form and the other in his immortal form.

"What?" Apollo asks confused

"Look", Zeus says pointing at the plaque

Apollo looks at it shocked.

_Apollon, God of the Sun, Healing, Music, Archery, Art, Poetry, Light, Plagues, and Truth._

_On this spot on 30th of April 2018 Apollo lost his life defending those he loved._

_This statue made by order of the Olympian Council and Vote of the Demigods and others. Stands it tribute to the God. Shown here as mortal too. Shows that even mortal he could do what is right and true._

_Beloved Twin Brother of Artemis_

_Son of Zeus and Leto_

_Companion of Meg McCaffrey _

_Father of Asclepius, Will Solace, Kayla Knowles, Austin Lakes..._

Apollo saw the list go on. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead! He was right here.

"That can't be right! I'm right here I'm not dead!" Apollo exclaims

"Apollo we burned your mortal body. The funeral was held on Delos at Artemis's insistence. Hades couldn't find your soul. We held on to hope but as the decades past we lost it", Zeus replies

"How long?" Apollo whispers trying to process his all of this

"How long?" Zeus looks at him

"How long have I been dead to everyone?" Apollo asks looking at his father

"700 years", Zeus replies gently

Apollo felt the wind get knocked out of him. 700 years? Everyone had thought him dead for 700 years? Oh gods his twin, his sister had believed him dead for 700 years! No, no this couldn't be happening.

"Your companion was made a Goddess and some demigods were made immortal", Zeus tells him

"Artemis?" Apollo asks about his sister

"She is not the same Goddess you knew son. She changed the day your mortal body was bought into our throne room and presented too her", Zeus tells him

"Changed how?" Apollo asks fearfully

"According by your account when you told me her personality. She has become cold and hard", a voice tells him

Apollo spins around to see Meg, Athena and Hermes behind them. It was Meg that spoke.

"Meg?" Apollo asks shocked

"I would kill you. But Artemis might actually kill me if I did", Meg replies hugging him

"What do you mean?" Apollo asks

"Artemis treats me indifferently. She is colder to me then others. I believe she blames me for your death", Meg tells him

"She shouldn't do that!" Apollo exclaims

"Apollo, Artemis has been like that now for hundreds of years. We believe she is still grieving to this day. But she never lets it show. Not once have we seen a tear escape her now cold and lifeless eyes", Athena tells him

"How has she changed?" Apollo asks with fear

"She is colder then she ever has been", Hermes says

"She is now cold and strict with her hunters", Meg tells him

"She hates me blaming me mostly for your death. She won't listen to a word I say now", Zeus tells him

"Who's eyes no longer hold warmth anymore. They are cold, lifeless and emotionless", Hermes tells him

"The Moon never shines anymore", Meg tells him

"But the big change is her age she appears to be", Athena tells him

"What do you mean?" Apollo asks his heart hurting for his sister

"She appears now in her late twenties. She hasn't appeared any younger then that in the centuries you have been gone", Athena tells him gently

A tear falls down Apollo's face. He clutches the necklace around his neck. That he just realised was there.

"How did I get this? I gave it to Arty a long time ago", Apollo asks confused looking at the sun and moon pendent

"We believe she put it on your mortal body before we gave you your well deserved send off", Athena replies

"She also placed your bow with you. Before she fired the burning arrow", Hermes tells him

"Where is she?" Apollo asks knowing he needed to tell his sister IMMEDIATELY that he was alive

"With her hunt. But Apollo you must know...", Zeus hesitates

"What?" Apollo asks

"She hasn't been able to say your name since your died. We haven't heard her say it and the same with her hunters", Athena tells him instead of Zeus

"Where is her hunt currently located?"

* * *

Apollo appeared near his sisters hunt after Zeus, Athena, Hermes and Meg told him everything he missed. His heart hurt for his twin. Not only did she lose him but she lost their mother too.

He couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling. He knew he had to get to her FAST. He had noticed the moon didn't feel right and Meg was telling the truth the moon looked dull.

He walked into the camp to see Thalia and Reyna fixing a fire. They looked up at his entrance. Their jaws dropped and the wood in their hands fell to the ground with a clatter.

Before they could say anything he did.

"Where is my sister?"

"Apollo?" Thalia stutters

"Where is Arty?" Apollo repeats, in a demanding tone

"She goes hunting every night. You will have to track her", Thalia replies shaking herself out of shock

"How are you alive?" Reyna asks

"I don't know. I need to find her", Apollo replies walking out of camp

He starts to try to track his sisters movements. He looked at the sky and noticed a new constellation. He wondered who it was. Because Artemis normally made the new constellations.

He found her tracks and cautiously started to follow them. He felt he had been walking a while before he was knocked to the ground. A figure in silver and black was above him a hunting knife raised on him.

The figure had auburn hair pulled back in a plait. The familiar yellow-silver eyes were dull but held fury in them. But he noticed the age of the figure was late twenties. Maybe even her early thirties. She may be different but he would know her anywhere.

"Arty!" Apollo tells her

Artemis's hunting knife shakes in her grasp when she heard the familiar nickname that she hadn't heard in so long. Only one person _ever _called her that. There had been only _one _person she _ever _allowed to call her that.

"It can't be", she whispers shocked

"Sis it is me", Apollo says softly and gently

"Who are you? How dare you impersonate _him_!" Artemis snarls going to strike him

"Arty it's me, look Arty! Look at the necklace I was told you put it on my mortal body. I gave you it after you were attacked by Orion", Apollo tells her pulling out the pendent

Artemis shakily touches it. It glows gold and some silver. He sees a tear fall from her eye. He gently wipes it away.

"Apollo?" Artemis asks shakily

"It is me Little Sis", Apollo replies gently

Artemis gets off him looking at him in shock. Like she couldn't believe it was him. Apollo looks at her and sees all the changes the others told him about. But he saw the new lines on her face. At this time her face looked and felt _much _older then late twenties in spirit. It was like her spirt had aged centuries.

"How can this be?" Artemis asks softly

"I don't know. But I'm so, so very sorry Arty. I never meant to cause you such grief, pain and distress. You have a right to hurt me for everything I have done too you", Apollo tells her

Artemis approaches him. There was something in her eyes. Something that Apollo hadn't seen before.

He awaits for pain of her hitting him. But instead he was pulled into her arms. As she hugged him tight.

Shocked he tensed then slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around his sister. Enjoying the first hug he got from his sister in what seemed like forever.

"Oh Brother I have missed you. I'm sorry I never told you how much you mean to me", Artemis says to him

He felt some tears on him. He hated that he was to cause of her tears.

"What do you mean?" Apollo asks confused

"I am sorry I didn't tell you or show you. I love you enough", Artemis tells him pulling away with tears on her cheeks

Apollo was shocked she said those words. She had changed so much. He raises his hand and wipes the tears that were left away.

"I _always _knew Arty. I have _always _known you loved me", Apollo replies hugging her

Apollo suddenly sees the moon start to shine. Brighter then ever before. But the new constellation he saw before also glows brighter.

"Arty what is that constellation?" Apollo asks curiously

Artemis pulls back but leans on him. Looking with him at the constellation she made up so many centuries ago in her grief.

"I made it after your disappearance. After I thought you dead. It my grief I created it", Artemis tells him

Apollo looks at her curiously.

"It is called the Sun Archer", Artemis whispers

Apollo's eyes widen at the Constellation he now knew was named after him. He never expected that. But was deeply touched she had done that.

"I love you Arty. And I promise to never disappear on you again", Apollo tells her kissing her head

"You better not. I'll _kill _you next time you disappear and then reappear like this", Artemis threatens him but stays in his arms

There was no words that needed to be said now. They stayed in each other's arms and watched the night turn into day. And for the first time in many centuries the Sun left _right _to Artemis. Proving that her brother really had reappeared and was now holding her tight.

Artemis finally allowed herself to relax. For the first time in centuries she felt complete.

Apollo holds his sister making a silent promise never to disappear on her like that again. He held her tight giving both himself and her the comfort they both desperately needed. He wondered who was responsible for this?

Artemis was wondering too.

But they now didn't care now they were finally together again. And they silently promised it would stay that way...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)


End file.
